


Sans toi

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [35]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Cristiano rentre dans leur maison à Barcelone, mais ne trouve personne.





	Sans toi

**Author's Note:**

> TW : dépression, violence, harcèlement et intentions/pensées suicidaires.

****« Chéri, je suis rentré ! » s'exclama Cristiano en ouvrant la porte de la villa de Messi à Barcelone.

Personne ne lui répondit, même le chien de son amant était silencieux, dehors dans sa niche. Devant ce pesant silence, il décida de chercher son amant depuis quelques mois déjà. Seulement, il n'était ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon, ni dans la salle de bain. Inquiet par cette soudaine disparition, Ronaldo ouvrit la dernière pièce où pouvait se trouver Leo, la chambre conjugale.

Elle était rangée et propre, le lit n'était pas défait. Sur celui-ci, de trouvait une lettre à son nom. Avec précaution, car beaucoup de scénarios catastrophiques se déroulaient dans sa tête, il l'ouvrit et se mit à lire.

« _Sans toi je ne suis rien, un homme perdu dans l'univers noir. Je ne vois rien autour de moi, sans ta lumière qui m'éclaire._

_Je suis désolé d'être parti, peut-être je suis resté trop longtemps, ou alors bien trop peu, mais je ne dois plus être là, si tu lis cette lettre._

_Avec celle-ci, tu sauras enfin la vérité._

_Luis n'a jamais été mon ami, tout du moins il l'a été au début, mais plus depuis de longues années. Avec Arturo Vidal, ils n'hésitaient pas à me rabaisser tout le temps, et même les soirs de matchs. Je n’arrivait pas à en parler, à cause de la honte, je suppose. Ils m'ont fait faire des choses horribles, Cris', tellement horrible que je ne peux pas me les sortir de la tête, le soir, lorsque je veux dormir._

_Mais t'as réussi à me sauver, moi, mon corps et ma psyché détruits. Avec du temps, on a enfin réussi à se comprendre, mais même avec tout l'amour du monde, je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive plus._

_Tous ces psychologues et psychiatres mon donné des médicaments à foison, mais aucun n'était compatible avec le football, seule chose, avec toi, qui me tenait en vie._

_Alors je te remercie pour tous ces mois de pur bonheur, vraiment. J'étais tellement heureux, mais la réalité m'a rattrapée, et a englouti tout ce que j'avais._

_Je suis désolé, mais il faut que ça s'en aille, il faut que les cauchemars s'arrêtent._

_Je t'aime Cristiano,_

_Avec amour,_  
_Ton Leo_. »

Le Portugais finit la lettre, et il tomba presque à genoux. Son Leo allait partir, il le voulait en plus ! Sans plus attendre, il prit les clefs de sa voiture, et démarra au quart de tour pour aller là où il était sûr de trouver Messi.

Trente minutes plus tard, il avait fait le trajet jusqu'au Camp Nou. Le soleil se couchait, et il ne tarda pas à rentrer dans les locaux, la porte étant sûrement ouverte par la _Pulga_. Les connaissant un peu, il réussit à trouver l'entrée sur la pelouse en temps record, mais surtout parce que quelque chose semblait lui montrer le chemin.

Il arriva sur l’herbe, et vit en son centre un Messi allongé sur le dos, contemplant le ciel presque dépourvut d'étoiles à cause des lumières de la ville.

« Leo ! » cria-t-il en courant vers son amant.

À côté de son corps se trouvait assez de médicaments pour tuer un ours. Cristiano les éloigna d'un coup de pieds, et prit son petit-ami dans ses bras. Messi pleurait à chaudes larmes, tenant fermement la chemise du plus grand avec ses mains.

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, » réussit-il à articuler entre deux respirations saccadées.

« Chuh, je serais toujours là avec toi, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. »

Les deux footballeurs restèrent sur la pelouse du mythique stade jusqu'au petit matin, lorsque Cristiano dit à l'Argentin :

« Jamais sans toi, ok ? »

℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘

**Author's Note:**

> Édit du 26/02/2020 :  
Correction parce que ça piquait les yeux x)


End file.
